Persona 3: Crimson Sacrifice
by CA184
Summary: When twins, a brother and a sister get trapped in a village, they find that they are unable to escape.  The only way to escape is by solving the mystery of the tragedy of the lost village.  Fatal Frame 2/ Persona 3 P3P fanfic.
1. Prologue

My heart filled with joy when I saw you enter the Hellish Abyss. You walked in calling out my name joyfully as we were finally reunited. I didn't mean to leave you and make you sad, but this was the only way that we could be together forever…

I don't know why I would think this would be the best way to be together forever, but something tells me that we should do it. I stand in front of the flat stone in front of the abyss, where I will lay. I watch as you came further into the room. I have waited so long for this…

The priests appeared and they started to slamming their ceremonial sticks against the ground. The bells on the ceremonial sticks rang simultaneously, the ringing fit the ritual perfectly. It echoed throughout the underground room. My heart stopped as I admire the sound, it was just so peaceful. I'm glad this was what we were able to hear before we performed the ritual…

"I have waited a long time for you…" I said and watched as you came to a halt in the middle of the priests. You looked at the priests and then quickly looked back to me. Do you like the sound they make as well, I wonder? "You promised we would be together forever. I found a way for us to be together. It was told to me when we were at that stream just outside of the village. That is why I came here. To be able to be with you forever." I said this softly, I could see tears forming in your eyes. Were those tears of joy…?

"Now if you want to proceed, let's perform the Crimson Sacrifice." I said and then laid down on the rock. You slowly make your way over to me, you were crying as you approached where I laid. You kneel over me and stared down at me. I could see the tears in your eyes, they dripped down, onto my face. They were warm tears, that made me happy. I grabbed you hands and guided them over to my neck. I placed your hands softly around my neck, they felt so warm. I'm glad that you were the one doing this with me…

You hesitated and looked at me with a sad expression. "Kill me." I said, to help you remember what you had to do. I felt your hands close and tighten around my neck, I gasped for air, but found none. I didn't want you to stop, it was just that, it was so painful. I could no longer feel any air flowing into my lungs, it hurt, but I knew we had to continue. My vision started to blur and the pain was stopping. I could still feel your warm tears fall onto my face. "Thank you." I said with the last of the breath that I was trying to hang onto. My body went numb and I could no longer feel your warm tears fall onto my face…

A bruise in the form of a crimson butterfly formed across my neck as you removed your hands from it. I sprouted from the bruise in the form of a crimson butterfly and began the hover slightly above myself. The blind mourners came and picked up my body. They swung it in the air and then threw it into the abyss, along with me. I flew up and saw your crying face, you looked so sad. I didn't mean to make you so sad…

I began to fly away with you following. We made our way outside to where we first saw the village, at the huge bonfire. There, other crimson butterflies were flying around. I decided to join them. Flying away, I heard you yell my name and yell that you were sorry. There was no reason to be sorry. This is what I wanted…

**Author's notes**

**I just thought of doing this out of nowhere really. I really love both the Persona series and the Fatal Frame series, so that might be why. Plus, I haven't seen a Persona + Fatal Frame yet, so I thought it would be a good idea. I was felt tears trying to form in my eyes as I wrote this, but I was also watching the ending for Fatal Frame 2 for god knows which time. That ending was just so powerful when I got to it. Well I'm going to stop rambling on and I hope you like it. Don't ask why I started it like this, I just felt like it. Ciao! **

**CA: Almost forgot, Minako would you do the disclaimers?**

**Minako: Ugh fine…lazy bum… CA184 does not own P3, P3P, or Fatal Frame 2. Nor does she own anything from it, as if she could…**

**CA: That wasn't so hard now was it *Grins*. Btw, what was that about me being Lazy and not being able to own anything from them?**

**Minato: She called you a 'Lazy Bum'.**

**Minako: Minato you traitor. Who's side are you on?**

**CA: That's right…Kolkolkol…Oh Minako.**

**Minako: Leave me alone you communist! *Runs away***

**CA: How rude, I'm not a communist, I'm just good friends of Ivan's. I'll get her later…Once again Ciao! **


	2. All God's Village

"C'mon slowpoke!" A brown-haired girl called to her twin brother. She was running on the side of a mountain, crushing leaves under her black school shoes as she made her way over to a river in the forest.

"You're just going to fast, Minako." The blue-haired boy replied. He was walking slowly along the mountain with his hands shoved into his pockets, like usual.

"Maybe if you tried running and if you didn't have your hands in your pockets, maybe you could keep up." Minako stopped running and quickly sat down on a rock near the river. She watched her brother approach her, ever so slowly, with his hands still in his pockets. "Honestly Minato. Why the hell do you always have your hands in your goddamned pockets?"

"To keep them cozy." Minato smirked. He sat down next to her on the rock. The rock was nice and cool from the water that splashed out of the river during a storm a couple of months ago. Sitting back to back, she stared at the river, and he stared into the forest where they had come from. "I wish we could stay here together like this forever." Minato heard Minako say from behind him. "Yeah, well…we can't. We already told Mitsuru that we would be back at the dorm by sundown. If not she will probably execute us." Minato shuddered at the thought of being executed again as he reminded his sister.

"I just can't believe this place is going to be torn down and turned into a new shopping district, in which you will probably buy from…you traitor…" Minako glared at her brother.

"What if they have good things? You can't just expect me to pass up a chance on getting good music or weapons." Minato protested.

"…But this is the only place I…I mean we, remember being with mom and dad, other than that bridge, where they had died." She said trying to fight off the tears trying to form in her eyes. "Do you really think they will tear this forest down?" Minako turned to ask Minato, only to find that he had walked off, following a crimson butterfly. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, walking away from me when I'm talking?" she yelled and ran after her idiot of a brother.

Minako ran after him but she ended up losing sight of him. "Ugh! That idiot! I don't want to spend our last day here looking for you!" She yelled at him, hoping he would hear her and come back. She stopped running and started to walk when he had not responded to her. She started in the direction she thought he had gone. After she walked past a twin deity statue, the sky suddenly went dark. Minako was shocked to see the sun go away so suddenly for no apparent reason, leaving her in darkness, alone. "Great…" she groaned and took out her cell phone. Minako dialed in a number and waited for an answer. "Please pick up Mitsuru." A voice finally sounded from the phone. Minako was joyous until she found out who had answered. _"Please try calling again later, thank you."_

"Great…" Minako angrily flipped her phone closed "…no signal huh…" She turned her phone off to save power, and shoved it into her pocket. "I guess we will just have to be late getting back. I hope they don't worry too much." Minako continued to walk up a path in the darkness. "What I really want to know is, why it became so dark all of a sudden. It was bright out a couple of minutes ago, and now it's so dark, I can hardly even see my own hand in front of my face…" Minako complained as she continued up the path. After some hiking, she came up to a gate. There was a woman in a white kimono crying in front of the gate. _'I wonder what's wrong.' _Minako thought. She decided to go see for herself and walked up behind the woman. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Minako could hear the woman repeat over and over. "Are you okay?" Minako asked and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder to try and comfort her. The woman disappeared with a scream "I'M SORRY!"

Minako backed away and covered her ears to protect them from the shrill scream. "Okay…" she was confused and startled by the woman's sudden scream, but mostly by her disappearance into thin air. "I really need to get out of here, I think I'm going crazy." Minako walked through the gate and began up another hill, but this time it was a relatively short hike. "Minato!" she yelled when she finally made it to the top to see her brother on the other side of the hill looking down at something at the bottom of the hill. A huge bonfire, by the looks of it, stood in between the two twins. "Hey! Minato!" Minako yelled again when there was no response nor any reaction what-so-ever. Once again her brother had no response to give her. "I hate you so much…" Minako grumbled and walked towards her brother. She began to get even more annoyed when Minato started to run down the hill as she was about to smack him in the back of the head. Trailing behind Minato were crimson butterflies that looked like they were coming from him. "I'm definitely going to kill you when I catch you!" angrily shouting, she ran after him. "What the hell is wrong with y-" she was interrupted by something she had tripped over. "Ugh…who in god's name left something in the middle of a path on a fucking downwards hill?"

Minako picked the thing up, she was delighted to see it was a flashlight. Joyfully, she turned it on and shined it on the other objects on the ground. "A wallet?" She opened it up to find a photo and a village report. In the photo, there was a young couple. "Aww, they're pretty cute together. I wonder if they live in this village." She then looked at the village report. It was talking about twin deity statues "boring…" she tossed the report away. She also noticed a red journal that laid next to the wallet, on the ground. She picked it up and began to read "Some rumors about a village." She began to skim the journal "Let's see… there was a massacre on a ceremony…village wiped off map… twin deity statues lead lost people to entrance of village… can't go back…village relives massacre over and over…insane woman laughing…and one survivor. Yeah…Sure… " she threw the journal to the side. She began to walk away, leaving the journal and report behind.

"Ha! Well, I guess you will just have to walk around blindly, Minato." She waved the flashlight around merrily at the thought of her brother running into things, like the idiot he is. When she made it down the hill, there were some houses. "I finally reached the village." To her left there was a house, and to her right was a run-down house…er whatever it was. "Maybe Minato went in here." She stepped up the two small steps and opened the door to the house on her left. "Alright! It's open!" There were no lights on when she entered the narrow entryway. There was a door in front of her and then a window that looked into a kimono room on her left. Continuing on to the door ahead, she found herself in a room with a hallway ahead of her, a staircase to the left, along with a door in front of the staircase. "That door probably leads to the kimono room, I saw through the window." Minako said to herself. There was also a hearth in the middle of the room, on a platform. In front of the hearth was a sliding door. Ignoring it, Minako decided to check out the door in front of the staircase first. When she opened the door, she found a white kimono with a faded design in the way. "Now who thought putting a kimono in front of the door was a good idea?" Minako yelled and pushed past the kimono and found herself in the kimono room.

Turning to the left, she saw the dark and empty entryway. She sighed at the lack of light in this village and turned to the right to see a smaller room, that looked to be a storage room. There was a box in the corner that was meant to hold kimonos and other random boxes piled against the other storeroom walls. A faint scratching noise started to sound from inside the box. "What the hell?" she began to walk over to the box. She froze in her tracks as the box's lid began to slide off of the box. The lid slowly slid off of the box and onto the floor with a soft "thud". A frail white hand came up from inside the box and grabbed the outside edges of it. Another hand slowly came up, and did the same. Minako watched in horror as a head, covered in black hair rose from the box. The hair covered all but the nose and down, leaving part of it's face and chin uncovered. The hands reached out of the box and onto the floor, followed by arms and a body. Soon, an entire woman in a white-ish kimono had emerged from the box. Minako's heart began to skip beats when the woman started to hover above the ground, towards her. Still frozen in place, Minako watched as the woman slowly made her way over to her. The woman let out some groaning sounds as she approached the horrified girl. She lunged at the girl, who had let out a scream or terror, only to be pushed back in pain by a flash of light and a clicking sound, that had come from behind Minako. Minako stood there, staring at the woman as she tried to lunge at her again, but knocked back several more times by the flashes of light and clicking sounds. The woman screamed in pain and fell over and disappeared after a final flash of light had gone off. Minako turned to look behind her, to see a dark figure staring at her through the window, separating the kimono room and the entryway. Not able to see who or what the figure was, Minako shone her flashlight on it. "So you were here." She said happily and smiled in gratitude.

**Author's notes**

**Here's chapter 2, or technically 1 since the first was just a prologue. This chapter was fun to write, and I'm sure later ones will be even more fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did when I wrote it. Remember to R&R please. Btw, should this be in the crossover category or no? **

**CA: Disclaimers please, Minato!**

**Minato: Why me?**

**CA: Because Minako did it last time, and you are a traitor…in two ways, might I add… Plus Minako had an accident, so… **

**Minato: Oh I see…Fine. CA184 does not own anything or anyone from P3 or FF2. Happy?**

**CA: SI!**

**Minato: Why are you speaking Spanish?**

**CA: Cause it's fun :3**

**Minato: Okay…**

**CA: Ciao everyone! Until next chapter, which I have already started to write btw.**


	3. The white haired boy

The light revealed a young female with medium length, black hair. "You're the one in this photo, correct?" Minako walked over to the window that separated the entryway and the kimono room, and pressed the photo against it for the young woman to see.

"Wh-where did you get that photo?" the woman was stunned to see it.

Minako shook her head. "Not until you tell me if this is you or not." She pointed to the young woman in the picture. She did look quite a bit like the woman that stood in front of her now.

"Yes, that is me and my boyfriend, Masumi." The woman replied. "My name is Miyako Sudo." She calmly introduced herself. "I came here in search of Masumi. I heard that he had come here, but it has been days since anyone has heard from him."

"So you came here to look for him?" Minako asked. She was thankful to have someone else here with her.

"Yes." Miyako nodded. "May I ask, why you are here?"

"Ah, right." Minako remembered about her brother running off. "My stupid brother ran off, and I followed him here. Have you seen him?"

"Well I don't know who's a ghost or not here..." Miyako smiled apologetically. "It's hard to determine which ghosts are good and which are bad too."

"Ghosts?" Minako was shocked by the news. She then turned to look at the box in the storage room and then quickly looked back at Miyako through the window. "I-is that what that was?" she squeaked.

"Yeah. There are a lot stranger one's around though. I've only seen some random villagers with torches, sticks, and I think sickles or something like that. However, that was the first time I've ever seen that one." Miyako shrugged and pointed to the box in the storage room. "To tell you the truth. I haven't actually left this house yet, but with you, I think we can go and explore and find my boyfriend and your brother," She cheered.

"Great!" Minako cheered as well…"Umm, where do we start looking first anyway?"

"There's nothing left to check out in this house, but we can always come back here if we are tired. It seems safe enough." Miyako explained. "First of all, you need to come over here. The door is over here after all."

"R-right." Minako stuttered and disappeared behind the white kimono, in front of the door. "I hope I don't see anymore ghosts…" She made her way over to the door, that lead back to the entryway. Minako froze when she had heard insane laughter coming from upstairs, it sounded like a woman. Minako froze as she was opening the door to Miyako, leaving it ajar. She stared at the upstairs, in the direction of the laughter. It suddenly got louder when the sound of a door sliding open sounded throughout the room. From behind the wall, that blocked the door from the downstairs, a white kimono's sleeve appeared. Minako let out a small scream when two hands grabbed her from behind and dragged her into the entryway, closing the door behind her. "Are you crazy?" Minako heard from behind her.

"That ghost will kill you once she catches you!" Miyako explained in a hushed voice. She peeked out of the door, it was slightly left ajar when she tried to close it. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the woman in the white kimono walking down the hallway, straight ahead of them. Miyako could only see the women's back. She shut the door slowly, when the kimono woman didn't notice her. "That was a close one." Miyako sighed in relief. She leaned against the door and slid down the door, to sit on the ground.

"Wh-who w-was th-that?" Minako stuttered in fright. She stared at the door in disbelief. "W-was that a gh-ghost?" Minako still had yet to fully grasp the idea of ghosts.

"I don't know who it was." Miyako shook her head. "But I do know that the only way to fight the ghosts is with this camera." She held up the camera for Minako to see it. "That was the first time I actually saw her. Usually I just hear her laughing." Trying to remain in her calm state to reassure Minako, she stood back up and moved towards the door to go outside.

The two walked through the door, to get outside. It was nice out, especially when you're not alone. Minako looked at Miyako. _'She seems to know a lot about this place. I hope we can get Masumi and Minato, and get out of here soon, though.' 'Where would they be though?' _Minako looked around to see the hill and then to the left, a dirt path leading to more houses and also to a storehouse. "Let's go that way." Minako pointed in the direction of the storehouse. Miyako nodded and they were on their way. Passing several broken-down houses, they came to the storehouse. At the side of the storehouse was a well. It didn't look like it could be used anymore though, so they left it alone and went to the storehouse's front door. Miyako tried to open it, but with no luck. Instead, she took one of the bricks from the old well and started to smash it against the lock on the front door, trying to break it open.

"Ring. Ring." Minako heard from the other side of the storehouse. _'Are those bells?' _She walked over to the other side of the storehouse to find a path, leading to a small door. _'Maybe this will take me behind the storehouse.' _Minako gently opened the door, it was small, so she had to duck a bit to get in. She walked in to find an open area surrounded by grass with a twin deity statue in the grass. Crimson butterflies danced around the statue. "Weren't butterflies like these, following Minato." She walked over to the statue swarmed with butterflies to get a closer look. "Yae!" Minako stopped short, before she could reach the butterflies. She turned to where the voice had come from and saw a white-haired boy through a barred window, in the storage room. "Yae! What are you still doing here?" The ritual will start soon!" The boy cried out to Minako and shook the window's bars slightly in aggravation.

"W-who are you?" Minako approached the small window.

"We don't have time for that! You and Sae have to get out of here before the ritual starts!" He cried out to her again. "Besides, how can you not know who one of you own best friends is, Yae." He stated in a calmer, but still aggravated tone.

"Who the hell is this Sae? Also, I'm not the one you call Yae! My name is Minako Arisato damnit!" She shouted at the boy. She was still flustered from the two ghosts she had already encountered.

"Yae, is something wrong?" The boy asked "did you fall and hit your head or something?" He began to be concerned.

"Ugh! Never mind!" Minako was flustered by the ghosts as it is, the last thing she needed was to get annoyed at a random boy in a storehouse. "Just tell me where I can find Sae then!" she demanded. _'Maybe this Sae person can help us find her boyfriend and my brother.' _Minako turned back over to the door, leading to the front, to notice that Miyako had not followed her to the back. _'I hope she'll be alright by herself. Although, she does have that camera, which seems to be the only thing that can protect us from the ghosts._

"She might be at your house. She might be getting ready for the ritual there." the boy explained. "But you two have to get out of the village before the ritual starts!" Now hurry and go find Sae!"

Minako started towards the door, when she suddenly stopped, with the thought of where Yae and Sae's house was. She walked back over to the window with a dumbfounded expression spread across her face. "Umm…where is 'my' house exactly?"

The boy looked at her as if she was retarded or something, and then gave out a long sigh. "Yae, how can you not even know where you live? Are you sure, you didn't hit your head or something?" He wanted to feel her head and see if she was sick or something, but he couldn't get past the bars in the window. He looked at her again "you really don't know, do you?" He noticed her still dumbfounded look. He let out another sigh and moved away from the window for a moment. The boy began to work on something, but it was too dark in there for Minako to see. "Here, take this." He handed a folded piece of paper to Minako through the window bars. "I hope this helps, I can't see how it couldn't with you though…" he mumbled the last bit under his breath, leaving Minako clueless of what he had said.

"What?" Minako asked in curiosity.

"N-nothing! Never mind that! Right now you just have to focus on finding Sae, and getting the two of you out of here." The boy became flustered now. "Just go!" he dismissed her, wanting her to leave him alone and to stop bothering him. He felt like he would go insane if he continued to talk with her any longer.

"Okay! Thanks!" Minako ran off cheerfully with the folded piece of paper.

The boy watched as she went back to the door. He heard it open and then close, telling him that she was gone. "Ugh…what has gotten into that girl?"

Minako found Miyako still in the front, but she was no longer hitting the door. It seemed, she had gotten tired and decided to rest against the door while she waited for Minako to come back from wherever she had gone. "What were you doing back there, that took you so long? Was there a way into the storehouse?" Miyako asked the approaching Minako.

"There was a small window with bars, in which I used to talk to this weird white-haired kid. He kept calling me Yae, and saying things about getting some girl named Sae and me out of this village. I don't really know." Minako shrugged it off.

"Wait. There was a boy in the storehouse?" Miyako pointed at the storehouse.

"Yep. He was at the back window." Minako stated. "He told me where I could probably find this Sae person." She cheered and then quickly frowned at the thought of not knowing where her supposed house was. Her smile returned, however, when she remembered the boy had given her a folded piece of paper. "He also gave me this." Minako pulled the paper out of her pocket and unfolded it, to reveal a quickly, hand-drawn map. Even though it was done quickly, it was still pretty useful. "Ummm… which house is Yae and Sae's?" she looked at the many houses on the map with Miyako looking over Minako's shoulder at it.

"What about the one that has a red 'x' on it." Miyako pointed out. "It also has a little note next to it."

"Yae, this is yours and Sae's house, please try to remember it." Minako read the note aloud. "Huh. Well, would you look at that." She stared at the map, examining it. "Well, I guess we can start looking there."

'_Is this girl that dense or something?' _Miyako wondered as she followed Minako, who lead the way to 'her' house.

**Author's notes**

**This chapter was definitely fun to write, because it showed Minako's dumb side. She isn't that different from her brother then. I just hope she isn't dumb enough to get killed by some random ghosts for just standing still from shock of seeing a ghost.**

**Minako: I am not dumb! Especially not dumb enough to compare me to that guy *points at Minato***

**CA: You had to be like your older brother somehow~**

**Minako: Oh come on! Now Miyako thinks I am dumb too! Also, I really don't want to be compared to Minato!**

**Minato: Wha? *listening to headphones***

**Minako: Exactly. Plus, it's all his fault that we are in this mess in the first place!**

**CA: Oh my god…Minako quit ranting and just do the damned disclaimers…you're giving me a headache…**

**Minako: Fine! CA184 does not own anything from FF2 or P3/P3P…you owe me…**

**CA: I only owe you, ignoring you and sleeping…good night everyone…*yawns and falls asleep***

**Minako: Minato wake her up!**

**Minato: *Sleeping as well***

**Minako: Might as well…*falls asleep next to Minato.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and please R&R. By the way, I might mess some things up about some objects In the story. For example, at the beginning it wasn't a huge bonfire, rather it was a huge altar with 5 huge pillars and rope tied to each one, circling the altar. I'm sorry if I get some things wrong, I am just writing what I think it is. Please bare with me. I will correct my mistakes when I find them later though. Ciao!**


	4. Reunited

The two ran passed a couple of houses, some broken down, and others still standing. Through a path and under a bridge, they found a clearing with some stairs that led to another house and a huge gate to the side of the house. "The map says there is a bridge on the other side of that gate, and beyond the bridge is 'my house.'" Minako checked the map again to make sure.

"I hope Masumi is in there." Miyako followed Minako to the gate. Minako attempted to open the gate, but it was locked. "Seems like we need two square keys," Miyako said. For some reason, she had the urge to take a picture of the door. She lifted her camera up and with a _"click," _the camera flashed and the picture came out. On it were crimson butterflies.

"Why did you just waste a picture on the door?" Minako stared at Miyako as if she was stupid or something.

"Here," Miyako handed the photo to Minako.

"What is with these butterflies? Why are they the only things alive here basically?" Minako had had enough of these friggin butterflies.

"I think they will show us to where the keys are," Miyako pointed to a bunch of butterflies that lined up and went back to where the two had come from.

"Let's go then!" Minako chased after the butterflies along with Miyako. They went back under the bridge and down the path again. The butterflies split off into two ways, one going in the direction of the storehouse, and the other in the opposite direction. "You can go the storehouse way, I'll go this way," Minako ran the opposite way of the storehouse. She had to pass another twin deity statue and a house. The butterflies led her to a statue in the grass next to the side of the house. To the left was a pathway with small bridge. In the distance of that path, a shrine could be seen on a tall hill or mountain, it was hard to determine the difference. Minako looked in the grass in front of the statue "Ah, there you are," she picked up the left square key. "Get the twins," a raspy voice sounded from behind her. Minako turned around to see the ghosts of two villagers, one carried a torch, and the other had a sickle.

"Oh god. What do I do? Miyako has the camera, leaving me defenseless. I don't even have my evoker!" Minako was in a panic of what to do. The ghosts were closing in on her, they were cornering her against the house and the twin deity statue. The villagers moved apart as they approached her, leaving an opening in between them. "I'm saved," Minako yelled and ran between them "you'll never get this twin!" She ran away to where her and Miyako had split up, to wait for her. "Ah~ I think I lost them," she looked back in the direction she had run from. "Now I just have to wait for Miyako," she said joyously, but then frowned. "I just hope no more ghosts come while I wait… Although that crazy kimono lady almost killed me the last time I had said that." Minako sighed and began to wait for Miyako to return.

(Miyako's Pov)

"You can go the storehouse way, and I'll go this way," Miyako watched as Minako ran off. "I hope she doesn't get attacked by any ghosts." Miyako began to follow her own path of butterflies, in the opposite direction of Minako. The butterflies turned at the house Minako and Miyako had met in, the Osaka house, and the butterflies went up the hill and to the altar. Miyako made her way up the hill, cautious of any ghosts that might appear. She reached the top to see the butterflies stop at a twin deity statue, on the other side of the altar. "Is that where the key is?" Miyako walked over to the statue and saw something in the grass, in front of the statue. "Now we just need Minako's key," she picked the right square key up from the grass. "Miyako…" a voice hissed from behind her. It sounded familiar but something was wrong with their voice. "Masumi?" Miyako turned around to see her boyfriend. "Masumi," she yelled and went to hug him, but instead she fell through him, and fell to the ground behind him.

Miyako had just noticed that huge cuts were all over Masumi's body. He turned around to look at her, his eyes were full of hatred, it wasn't like him. Usually he was nice and kind, but he was different now. He began to walk over to Miyako with his arms stretched out, ready to grab her. "Masumi what's wrong? Stop!" Miyako flashed the camera at him as a reaction. He was stunned and he fell back in pain. Miyako got up and turned to run, but looked back really quickly to see her boyfriend one last time "I'm sorry," she said and ran off, back down the hill and to Minako.

(Normal Pov)

"Hey, what's wrong," Minako asked when she saw Miyako running at her with tears running down her face.

"Ma-Masumi!" Miyako couldn't quite say it. She was in too shocked.

"Masumi? Did you find him?" Minako was ecstatic. _'That means Minato must be here!'_

"He's dead…" Miyako was finally able to say it. "Masumi is dead and he attacked me," she continued to cry. "Your brother is probably dead too."

"What? No way could he be dead! We just got here! Masumi's been here for weeks!" Minako yelled.

"But we don't know when he died! He could've died when he first got here," Miyako yelled back. She started to calm down and the number of tears flowing from her eyes decreased.

"I won't stop until I either find his body or his ghost!" Minako stormed off, down the stairs.

"W-wait! You can't go without the camera," Miyako yelled as she ran after Minako.

"Then come with me," Minako demanded and Miyako followed her under the bridge and back to the huge gate. The two put their square keys in and opened the gate together. "Wow… that's a long bridge," Minako stared out at the wooden bridge in front of them. "Ugh! There's another gate at the end of the bridge…" She became annoyed _'I swear, if we have to look for anymore keys…' _

"The Kurosawa house is right behind that gate though," Miyako tried to reassure her.

"I guess that's true… What are we waiting for then? My brother is waiting for me, dead or alive!" Minako began to run across the long bridge with Miyako following close behind, with the camera ready just in case. There were many holes in the bridge and Minako ended up jumping over them and making even more holes from the force of her landing onto the fragile wood.

"Miyako! Help I'm drowning… again!" Minako panicked when she fell through the bridge yet again.

"Maybe if you would just stop jumping on the bridge this wouldn't happen." Miyako pulled her back up for the umpteenth time. "Honestly, we've barely reached halfway of the bridge."

Minako got back to her feet, she was dripping with freezing cold water. "I'm wet and cold," Minako complained "and we still have to go all the way over there?" Minako glared at the body of water "To need a bridge this long…" Something in the water suddenly caught Minako's eye. It was shining under the water.

"Hey don't reach your hand in there. What if you fall in again?" Miyako saw Minako reach her whole arm into a crack in the bridge… one of the cracks that she made anyway… Minako began to lean forward a bit to reach further, in doing so, she began to lose her balance. "Ahh!" Minako screamed when she lost her balance completely and fell face first towards the water. She closed her eyes for the impact with the icy water.

"Crazy kid!" Miyako grabbed the back of Minako's school uniform and pulled her back up. When Minako got her balance back, she stood on the bridge, staring at an object, shining in her hands. "Hey, what's that?" Miyako tried to look over Minako's shoulder for a better look. In Minako's hands was a silver watch, it shined from the water that coated it. "A watch? Do you know who's it is?"

Minako nodded in response "Yeah… it's my dad's, but why is it here?" Minako stared at the watch, trying to think of a reason for something of her father's to be here. _'Did he happen to come here before?' _The watch said that it was midnight "I don't think that's right," Minako took her phone out of her pocket and turned it on to see that it was only 5:37p.m. "It's not even supposed to get dark until around 8:00p.m. or so. Why did it turn so dark all of a sudden? I know I've been in this village for at least an hour…and I'm surrounded by trees, but that doesn't mean it should be this dark."

Her phone beeped, signaling that she had a text message. Minako opened her phone and her message, it was from Mitsuru.

'_Why don't you two answer your phones? Yours is off and your brother just won't answer his. All I want to tell you is, you two have to be home by 7:30p.m., no later. Call me back or send me a text when you get this.'_

"Crap! I barely have two hours to find my brother before Mitsuru sempai executes us for being late!" Minako forgot about the watch and began to panic.

"Hey, calm down," Miyako said and grabbed Minako to hold her still. Minako already started to shake the whole bridge from her panicking. The last thing they needed was to break the entire thing and be stranded there. Minako calmed down after a couple of seconds of deep breathing. "Are you okay now?" Minako nodded. Minako turned to stare at Miyako's bag that she carried around. A static noise suddenly started to come from inside the bag.

"What's that?" Minako pointed to the bag, wondering what was making the static noise.

"I'm not sure," Miyako said and sat her bag down. Inside was some food and water, spirit orbs for the camera, film, and a radio with instructions next to it.

"What the heck is this thing?" Minako took the radio out and set it on the bridge carefully, making sure it didn't make any holes of it's own. "Oh great instructions, because everyone reads those." Minako said sarcastically and brought her arm up to throw the instructions away, but Miyako grabbed her arm and took the instructions with her free hand.

"You really are crazy aren't you." Miyako let go of her arm and began to summarize the instructions aloud. "It says that it's a spirit stone radio. To use it, we have to put in a stone that a spirit has and then you can hear their thoughts… or something like that."

"Why is it making that static noise though?"

"I'm not too sure," Miyako examined it, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. "Maybe there's a stone nearby or something. That could be why it's making a static noise.

"I don't see any stones though," Minako said and looked around. There didn't seem to be any on the bridge. While Minako was looking around, the static got louder when she was in a certain position.

"The static got louder when you were looking around. Do all of the positions you were in again," Miyako commanded and Minako did so. She went through each of her positions slowly until the static became louder again. She stood with her back to the radio, staring at the water. "I think it's reacting with your watch," Miyako pointed to the watch in Minako's hand. She was holding it behind her back, near the radio.

"Well I did just get it, and the radio didn't start making noises until now…" Minako said as she turned around to face Miyako and the radio. In turning around, Minako moved her hand with the watch behind her, making the static softer. "How can it be the watch though? There isn't a stone in it…"

"Maybe there is," Miyako said with slight excitement in her tone. "Here, let me see the watch," she held her hand out to Minako for the watch.

"But…" Minako was hesitant to give the watch up. It was the only thing of her father's she had after all, and she had just gotten it. "Make sure not to break it even more though," Minako reluctantly gave the watch to Miyako.

"It's not broken at all actually." Miyako took the watch and opened the glass in front of the clock with a hair pin. Minako was in awe when she saw that the glass wasn't really glass at all, instead it was a clear sapphire stone in place of the glass. _'I wonder when that got replaced' _Minako thought to herself. When the stone came out, the clock began to move again, to 12:01a.m. "Now all we have to do is put this stone into the radio and we will be able to hear the owner's thoughts."

"You mean my dad?"

"Whoever had it for a long period of time last," Miyako explained and inserted the stone into the radio. She hit the play button, and a voice began to sound from the speakers.

"…_I'm sorry…Itsuki…I have to save you for what you did for us…"_

The voice spoke roughly, making it hard to understand what it said completely.

"That didn't sound like my dad. That was Minato! What's he talking about? Who is Itsuki?" Minako exclaimed. "That means he's alive right? It has to. My brother can't be dead." Minako started to panic again at the thought of her brother possibly being dead.

"Well, it is a spirit stone radio. I think it only works with possessions of spirits," Miyako stated "we should still check the village to make sure though. It might be that we can hear him on the radio because of the many spirits that inhabit this village." Miyako tried to calm her down.

"Yeah… we should continue looking." Minako calmed down and the two went to the gate. Luckily it was open, Minako was thrilled, and they went right into the Kurosawa's front yard.

There were statues lined up in two rows with a stone pathway in between them. The path led to the front door. The two cautiously walked over to the front door. Miyako was ready with the camera obscura, while Minako led her to the door and also scanned the area for ghosts just in case Miyako missed some. Minako opened the two main doors and Miyako kept look out. "C'mon, it's open." Minako waved Miyako to follow her into the house. When they got in Minako's flashlight started to flicker. "Oh no. Don't die, you stupid flashlight." Minako smacked the flashlight with her free hand, but it didn't help. The flashlight went out and they were left there in the dark.

"I can barely see now." Minako complained.

"Maybe we can use the flash from the camera." Miyako suggested. She didn't like being in the dark either. Although she wasn't too upset about not being able to see where she was going like Minako, instead Miyako worried about not being able to see the ghosts.

"No, we need all the film we can get. We'll just have to go in the dark." Minako walked out of the entryway and into a small corridor. There was a window at the end of the corridor that let in some light, and a door to each side of it. Minako grabbed the doorknob to the door on the right "please open." she chanted and turned the knob, it was locked. "Of course!" Minako kicked the door in frustration. She drew her foot back and held it in her hands. She hopped around, repeating "ow" over and over. "Ow, what a stupid idea…ow…" Miyako watched Minako hop around in pain. It was rather amusing, but it wasn't right to enjoy other's pain.

"Are you okay?" Miyako asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Minako replied. "Just see if that door opens. If it doesn't, then we will just have to break it down because I think the front door locked when it closed."

"Okay…" It was odd for a door to lock on its own, but this was a village crawling with ghosts, so it could happen.

Miyako tried her door and it opened with no force needed.

"I hate you." Minako finally stopped hopping around. The pain had subsided enough for her to walk again.

As the two entered the room, they could hear a man saying something about a failed ritual and the repentance. It didn't make much sense to them. The man sounded terrified though. In front of them was a screen with a silhouette of a man quivering in fear. "Are you okay?" Minako asked but then remembered what had happened the last time she had asked that to a random person that was talking nonsense. Yep, just like last time. Although this time the person just disappeared without the shrill scream. Minako was relieved that there was no annoying scream this time.

"Just another ghost…" Miyako was disappointed that they have yet to find anymore living people or anything that's living really.

"I'm just glad it didn't scream like the last one, well actually it was the first ghost I saw. She looked just like the woman wearing the white kimono that I saw in the Osaka house." Minako stated. "Except she didn't laugh like a maniac, instead she was just apologizing."

"Maybe that ghost has two different personalities, but she could also be a twin." Miyako explained. Miyako and Minako then began to explore the room, looking in drawers and boxes for extra film or something useful. When they had checked everything and everywhere, they managed to get some more film and some medicine. They then made their way to the next room.

The next room was a hallway. It was pretty normal except for the random blood that was dried and smeared along the walls and floor. "How welcoming." Minako said sarcastically when they finished examining the hallway. As they progressed down the hallway, ghosts started to appear out of thin air and they ran towards Miyako and Minako in terror. They ran right through the two and disappeared. "What the heck was that?" Minako asked and Miyako shrugged in response. The two decided to ignore it and they began down the hallway again.

There was another hallway connected to the one they were in now. It wasn't as long and you could see the end. There was blood splattered all over the wall at the end of the smaller hallway. "I know which way we aren't going." Minako shuddered and picked up the pace of her walking to get away from the smaller hallway as quickly as possible. Miyako followed close behind, scanning for any ghosts. Luckily with no ghost encounters, they were able to make it to the end of the hallway and turn right to see a small corridor with a door. "We can finally get out of this bloody hall!" Minako cheered and reached to open the door, but was stopped by Miyako. "Wha-?" Miyako shh'd Minako before she could finish her question.

Miyako pressed her ear against the door and listened to what was going on inside. She gasped at what she had heard and covered her mouth to prevent herself from making any noise. She backed away from the door with her hands over her mouth. She looked terrified.

"What? What's in there?" Minako pressed her ear against the door now. Her jaw dropped in shock when she heard the kimono woman's maniacal laughter along with the screams of men and women being slaughtered. What shocked her the most, however, was a second set of laughter. It sounded maniacal as well but it was a boy instead. "Minato?" Minako hesitated but then slammed the sliding door open to reveal a grand hall with a sunken fireplace in the middle and her brother standing in front of the fireplace, laughing as if he were insane. "Minato!" Minako screamed and ran into the room, after her brother.

Minato continued to laugh slightly as he turned to see his sister running towards him. The image of the woman in the white kimono overshadowed him slightly. They both laughed as they approached Minako. "Wha-what are you doing?" Minako screamed and tried to run away but tripped over something and fell to the hard wood floor. A flash of lightning showed what she had tripped on, it was a dead body. Minako screamed and started to crawl away from her brother and the woman. There were dead bodies everywhere now and blood coated the walls and floor. Blood stuck to Minako as she tried to maneuver through the dead bodies. However, one of the bodies reached for her and grabbed her leg. "No!" she screamed and tried to kick him off, but he continued to hang on tight. He was trying to use her to pull himself away from the woman and Minato. "Let go!" She continued to kick at him "Miyako help!" Miyako sent no type of response and stood paralyzed in fear in the hallway. The dying man continued to hold onto her until an even more terrifying ghost with ropes and cuts all over it appeared behind the dying man, killing him instantly by just touching him. The ghost had white hair and malice behind him. Minato and the kimono woman came closer as well. Soon enough, the three cornered Minako. The kimono woman and Minato commanded the white haired ghost with a motion of their hands and the white haired ghost moaned as it closed in, ready to kill Minako. It moaned as if it were in tremendous pain. _'No I can't let him kill me! Not when I just found my brother!' _"Miyako!" Minako cried.

"Ah, Minako!" Miyako snapped out of her trance and grabbed a broken piece of wood that was on the ground in the hallway and rushed into the room. She ran in dodging all of the dead bodies and made her way as quickly as she could to Minako. Miyako finally got there and the white haired ghost's fingertips were almost touching Minako's face and the other two were just watching in amusement, not noticing Miyako behind them. Miyako rose the wooden plank up and yelled "Leave her alone!" She brought the plank down and hit Minato on the back of his head. At the impact, the kimono woman and the white haired ghost had disappeared and Minato fell to the ground, unconscious. Miyako cautiously stepped over Minato and went over to Minako. "Hey, are you alright? C'mon, the ghosts are gone now." She reached her hand out to the crying girl in the corner to help her up.

Minako looked up at the sound of Miyako's voice. When she heard that the ghosts were gone, she decided to look around the room and make sure. Miyako was right, the corpses, the woman, and the white haired ghost were gone. All that was left was the dried blood all over the walls and floor and her brother who lay unconscious on the floor. "Mi-Minato!" Minako cried and crawled over to her brother, ignoring Miyako's help to get up. The back of his head was bleeding which stained his dark blue hair and slid down the back of his neck, adding more blood to the room. "Please don't be dead!" Minako grabbed her brother and held him in her arms. She cried into his uniform and repeated "wake up! Please wake up!"

Miyako was shocked to see Minako so worried about the boy that had just tried to kill her. _'Wait was this the brother that she had lost? She did say "Minato", I'm pretty sure that was his name. Why did he try to kill her though? He isn't a ghost because I could physically touch him.' _Miyako thought and thought until it became too hard from Minako's crying. "I'm sure he's okay," Miyako tried to reassure her "he's just unconscious."

"How do you know?" Minako yelled at Miyako with tears running down her face and onto Minato.

Miyako moved towards Minato and laid her head on his chest. _"Thump. Thump." _"His heart is beating and he's still breathing too." Miyako got up and sat back down next to Minako. "Just let him rest and he'll be okay."

"We can't just stay here. What if a ghost comes. We need to find some place safe." Minako demanded for the sake of her brother. "We also need to find something to clean and wrap up his wound."

"Let's go back to the Osaka house then." Miyako stood up along with Minako. "The upstairs there seemed safe."

"But wait, wasn't the front door for here locked?" Minako said sadly at the remembrance of being trapped in this house. "Maybe there's another way out."

"Well we can look, but if it gets too late and we get tired, we'll have to find a safe place here to rest. If there is one anyway." Minako nodded in agreement and the two picked Minato up and headed to the door on the opposite side of the room, behind some screens. Through the next door, they found themselves outside, in the rain. A garden with a tree, lay in front of them and to the left was a staircase. They decided to go up the two sets of stairs. A door with another hallway was at the top of the stairs. There was also a balcony, but that wasn't too important. There was a door at the side of the hallway that was stuck fast, which irritated Minako, and then there was a turn at the end of the hallway with a door at the end of the new shorter hallway. In the room, there was a study with bookshelves filled with books. There were even books on the ground. Next to one of the bookshelves was a window with flowers decorating it. Across from that was another door. Beside the door was a small desk with a cushion for a chair. The door was unlocked and the three went into the small room with flickering lights. Not much was in there except for some film and medicine, this place sure had a lot of film and medicine laying around.

"This room is making me nauseas…" Minako groaned and they quickly made their way to the next door. Inside was a huge stand, full of dolls, some of the heads were missing too. "This is creepy, but I feel safe here."

"Good, because there isn't another way after this except for back." Miyako was growing tired from carrying Minato, as was Minako. He wasn't the lightest person in the world, so they laid him down on a mat, behind a screen at the side of the room. Minako and Miyako sat down beside Minato and watched over him as he slept.

"I'm getting tired." Minako yawned. She took out her phone and looked at the time. It was almost 6:30p.m. They only had until 8:00p.m. before Mitsuru comes looking to execute them. "I don't think it will hurt if I take a short nap." Minako laid beside her brother and instantly fell asleep.

"I guess I'll keep look out then." Miyako forced herself to stay awake until the twins reawaken. She wasn't as tired as Minako but just being in this village seemed to make her tired, but she has gotten used to staying up for long periods of time and barely sleeping. She hadn't remembered when the last time she had slept was though.

**Author's notes**

**Well, this was a kind of long chapter compared to the others and it also took a while to write too… Oh well at least it's done! But Hooray Minato is back… sort of, and it is closing in on the time when Mitsuru comes and executes them, well if they aren't dead already and if she can find them. Next chapter is already started but I don't know when it will be finished and posted because I have another story to write and I also have exams coming up so must study to get my academics up. **

**CA: Minato your turn for discl- Mitsuru? Wh-what are you doing here?**

**Mitsuru: Where are the twins? I have to execute them.**

**CA: Isn't it a bit early for that?**

**Mitsuru: I know they will disobey me and not come back on time. That's just the way they are. So I'm going to punish them early.**

**CA: Well…can you do the disclaimers first and then I might tell you where they are.**

**Mitsuru: Fine. CA184 does not own anything from Pesona3/P3p or Fatal Frame 2. Now tell me where they are.**

**CA: *Gone in hiding with the twins***

**Mitsuru: YOU'RE ALL EXECUTED WHEN I FIND YOU!**

**CA: *whispers* Please remember to review. I am sad with no reviews. So with that ciao…if I make it out alive that is…**


	5. Crimson

Miyako's vision was blurry for a bit. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned. When her vision had cleared, she could see Minato sitting up with Minako sleeping in his lap. "Are you okay now?" Miyako was trying to be cautious of the boy. He did try to kill his own sister just a couple of hours ago after all.

"Yeah… I guess…" Minato was confused at such a weird question. He was just sleeping. It's not like he had died or anything, but his head did hurt. Pain kept throbbing in the back of his head. He reached his hand to the back of his head to see what was wrong. He felt a soft cloth that was warmed by a liquid. The cloth was stained with it. He felt some of the substance stick to his hand so he pulled his hand back into his sight. Blood had stained his fingertips._ 'When did I get hit on the head?'_ Minato stared at the blood, trying to remember what had happened, but with no luck. The last thing he could remember was following a crimson butterfly and then the rest was just a blur. All he knew was that his head hurt and he was in a foreign house with his sister and some random woman. "Might I ask who you are and why you are with my sister?" Minato asked calmly. "Also, where are we?"

Miyako was surprised when he didn't remember anything that had just happened. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Umm… following a butterfly through the forest and then I don't know about the rest until I woke up here with you two. Who by the way have yet to answer my questions." Minato continued with his calm tone. He always seemed calm… except for when he seemed to be insane that is.

"You don't even remember entering the village or anything between that and me hitting you on the head with a wooden plank." Miyako gasped and wished that she could take back the part about hitting him on the head. "A-anyway! My name's Miyako Sudo! Nice to meet you!" She panicked and frantically tried to change the subject to prevent him from getting mad and killing her.

"Huh? Is that how I got this? You hit me? W-why did you hit me?" The pain in his head continued to throb and little drops of blood seeped through the cloth every now and then.

"I-I'm so sorry about that! Here, switch the old cloth with a new one!" Miyako quickly took a long strip of white cloth from the floor and gave it to Minato.

"…And how did you meet my sister?" Minato asked as he unwrapped the old cloth and replaced it with the new one, tightening it so it wouldn't fall off too easily.

"Ah right. We met at the Osaka house just at the bottom of Misono hill." Miyako showed him each place on their hand drawn map. "We are here." She pointed to the Kurosawa house.

"So why did you hit me?"

"Umm…well…be-because…" She couldn't quite say it. "Because you were trying to kill your sister." Miyako finally spat it out. She was relieved to have finally been able to say it, but she was frightened of what his reaction would be.

"What? Why would I ever try to kill my own sister? When did this happen?" Minato couldn't believe it at all.

"Well it was around 6:30 p.m. or so, but I fell asleep so I don't know how long it has been since we all fell asleep. Sorry."

"6:30? Last I checked, it was about 4p.m. How could I have blacked out for that long and remember nothing?" Minato quickly took his phone out to see that it was already 7p.m. "Crap…we have to be back at the dorm by 8p.m!" He put his phone away and shook Minako to wake her up. "Minako get up. It's 7p.m."

"Wha?" Minako sleepily looked up at her brother. "Minato! You're not insane anymore!" She hugged him.

"Insane? W-wait d-did I really try to kill you?" Minato was shocked when Minako brought it up as well.

"You don't-" Minako began but Miyako interrupted her.

"He doesn't remember anything except for following a butterfly and then waking up here." Miyako summarized.

"Well how does he remember that he tried to kill me earlier then?" Minako tested her.

"I told him that he tried to kill you and how we met each other. That's all I have said at the moment." Miyako explained.

"What all happened while I was out?" Minato asked, wanting to know if something else had happened that they weren't telling him.

"All I know about you is, I followed you to the top of Misono hill and then you ran off towards the village. The next time I saw you was when you went insane in the grand hall of this house. You would've killed me if Miyako wasn't here to hit you on the back of the head with a wooden plank." Minako explained. "For me. Well, I've been looking for you the entire time I was here. Miyako has saved my plenty of times now though."

"How did you almost die so many times? What is even here that is dangerous… other than me apparently…" Minato looked around the room to see a plain room with a stand filled with dolls. It didn't seem very dangerous.

"I got attacked by ghosts a lot." Minako cheerfully said as if what she had said didn't sound crazy at all.

"I think you might be the on that's insane." Minato stated. _'If she's going to make something up, she could at least make up something a bit more believable.'_

"I'm not making it up!" Minako pouted. "Why don't you believe that ghosts could be real. You believe in the dark hour and everything about the shadows!"

"That's because I experience the dark hour every night. I guess ghosts could be real too, but… for some reason I just can't bring myself to believe in ghosts that easily. I could only accept the dark hour so easily because I have lived with for ten years, we both have." Minato tried to explain. Minako just pouted again. Minato sighed "you said that you got attacked by a lot of ghosts right? Well if that's the case, then it will be easy to find a ghost."

"That's right!" Minako filled with joy. "You'll be able to see a ghost for yourself in no time! C'mon, let's get out of this place." Minako dragged Minato to his feet. "Wait. What time did you say it was again?"

"Now? Well, it's probably about 7:09, why?" Minato replied. "We have until 8p.m. don't we."

"Yeah…about that…" Minako began.

"What?"

"Well… did you get a text on your phone?" Minako was hesitant to tell the truth.

"I might've. I just used my phone though and there was no messages." Minato took his phone out again and looked at it to see that a text had been received. "From Mitsuru?" He said as he opened the message and began to read it. "What? We only until 7:30 now? That means we only have about nineteen minutes before she comes to hunt us down."

Minako nodded as her brother discovered their situation. "Now all we have to do is get out of this nut house and escape the village! We only have nineteen…er… eighteen minutes to complete those two tasks," she beamed.

"Well then. We'd better get going then." Miyako calmly said and stood up. She quickly glanced over at Minato. _'I think I'll be able to trust this kid for now. But if he starts to go insane again, then I'll have to kill him.'_

"I'll continue to be the leader then!" Minako exclaimed and led the two out of the room of dolls.

* * *

No ghosts attacked or came at all on the way back. They soon found themselves back at the door to the grand hall. "Try not to go insane, okay." Minako winked at Minato. Minato still hadn't fully grasped the situation about being insane so he was still pretty confused of what was going on.

Minako slid the door open and walked inside with Minato behind her and then Miyako behind him, keeping a close eye on him.

The three walked past the screens that blocked their view of the middle of the room. They made their way to the end of the corridor. When they turned they could see the big open area in the middle. Minako and Miyako were cautious as they cut through the middle to get to the door in less time.

A terrible migraine pounded in Minato's head when he first stepped into the middle area. He gripped his head in pain as images of two twin sisters flashed into his mind. The sisters were showing what seemed to be two foreigners around the village. The next image had the same two sisters but this time they were running through a forest. A white haired boy called from behind them "you have to escape the village! You mustn't allow them to perform the ritual!" The boy yelled to them. He called out one last thing before the twins were out of sight. "Don't look back!" he warned and then they were gone. Minato vision blacked out completely and he could hear the sound of leaves getting stomped on. "…e wai…!" he could faintly hear a girl yell. "Co… on!" another girl yelled back. The next thing he heard was leaves getting torn apart and then a shrill scream from one of the girl's. After that the sounds stopped. "Yae…" A woman's voice suddenly sounded in his mind. "You'll help me get Yae back won't you?" Minato was forced to nod in agreement from a an invisible force. He tried to fight back but he couldn't. The pain in his head made it really hard to concentrate as well.  "Good..."the woman spoke again "so I trust that you will help me in any way you can." The woman half asked, half demanded. Minato was forced to nod again, but this time he didn't hesitate as much and heard himself whisper "I'll do whatever I can…" The woman grinned, or at least he could tell that she was grinning at him.

"…nato?" A voice sounded from outside of his mind. "Are you okay?" The voice was clearer now. It was Minako. She sounded worried.

"Repeat after me." The women's voice seemed like it hissed in Minato's ear. He nodded. The pain in his head had subsided, leaving only the woman's voice that instructed him. He let go of his head and let his hands drop to his sides. Minato opened his eyes to see his sister looking at him with a worried expression on her face. "You won't leave me again, will you?" Minato repeated what the woman had told him in a hushed voice but loud enough for the two to hear him.

"What? What are you talking about?" Minako was confused and alarmed at the strange question that seemed to have come out of no where. 'What has gotten into him?' "I haven't even left you. You're the one that left me."

_'Something is definitely wrong with this kid.'_ Miyako thought. She looked around the room and found the wooden plank that she had hit him with earlier. She quietly made her way over to the plank and picked it up while the two were talking._ 'This'll do. For now anyway.'_ Miyako quickly went back to her spot and hid the wooden plank behind her back, ready just in case.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me," Minato repeated the women's words "you left me when we were running away. I fell down the side of the mountain, and you kept running. I cried for help but you didn't care, you just kept running." Minato's tone of voice switched from calm to having anger in it.

"Wha-what are you walking about?" Minako yelled at him. She was scared and wanted her brother back because she could tell that this wasn't him. "Who are you?" She yelled at him. _'Minato, that can't be you, can it?'_

"How can you not know who your own twin is?" He slightly laughed in amusement.

"You're not Minato! So tell me who you are!" Minako demanded.

"I'm surprised you can't even tell who your own twin is. So you left me and forgot about me…" Minato's tone turned sad now. "I just wanted to always be with you, but I can see that I will have to try harder to persuade you next time. Goodbye for now, Yae."

"Remember that you'll do anything you can to help me," the woman's voice hissed in Minato's ear "and I will punish you if you disobey." The woman's voice faded away and left a terrible pain to throb in Minato's head. He grabbed at his head as he gasped in pain again. After a few seconds the pain had subsided. Although it felt much longer than just a couple of seconds. Minato let go of his head and looked around. Everything seemed to be normal again.

"Mi-Minato?" Minako stared at him. Minato nodded in response. "Is something wrong?" She was still unsure if it was actually him or not.

"No, it's nothing." Minato replied. "C'mon, we only have ten minutes to get back to the dorm." He began towards the door but was stopped by Minako.

"What do you mean nothing?" Minako yelled at him. "You know what happened to you, so why don't you tell me?"

"Like I told you. It's nothing so don't worry about it."

"But-!"

"Leave it alone for now," Miyako interrupted "let's just get out of this village."

"Fine," Minako agreed "you're going to tell me what happened once we get back to the dorm though!" She demanded. Minato nodded in agreement to the demand. "My god Minato! How come you barely ever talk? You could've said "okay" or something simple like that. But no! All you can do is nod!" Minako complained. "Why is it that the most you have ever talked was when you were being creepy and insane again?"

Minato shrugged to tease her.

"Ugh! Never mind! Let's just find a way out of here." Minako stormed out through the door. The other two followed. Miyako followed behind the two. She became even more suspicious of Minato so she kept the wooden plank with her in case he went psycho again. The plank would only be able to knock him out a couple more times. It wasn't strong enough to kill him. 'I'll have to find something stronger later.' Miyako thought and kept a look out for weapons as well as ghosts.

* * *

"Okay. So we made it back to the entrance in only three minutes! I think that's great time!" Minako cheered. "Now we only have seven minutes until Mitsuru kills us." she smiled.

Minato and Miyako panted as they entered the entrance behind Minako. "Does she always have that much energy?" Miyako was surprised that they made it all the way back in only three minutes when it took them about ten to get to the grand hall the first time, minus the exploring for items.

"She…always does." Minato panted. The two sat down on the steps of the entryway to catch their breath.

"Is the door even open now?" Miyako asked.

"It better be." Minako growled at it. _'Here goes nothing.'_ Minako grabbed the handles for the two doors and pulled to open them. "I hate these fucking doors!" She yelled when the door was still locked. "They are always locked at the most inconvenient times!" She started to punch and kick at the door rapidly as she screamed at it.

"Should we do something?" Miyako whispered to Minato.

"Nah. This happens every night at our dorm." Minato replied.

"Does she come home that late or something?" Miyako was sort of surprised.

"No. I just like to lock her out." Minato grinned. "Doesn't she have a funny reaction against it." He sat and watched his sister beat up the door in amusement.

"You're so mean…" Miyako told him. _'I have to admit that this is pretty funny though.'_

"I know." Minato smiled. "Maybe we should get going though. She has already wasted three more minutes."

Miyako nodded and said "umm…Minako, we have to go soon…"

"…Or now." Minato cut in.

"Yeah. Now would be even better." Miyako agreed. "So how about you leave the poor door alone and we can go a different way." She spoke calmly as to not offend her.

Minako kicked the door one last time. "Damn you door! Damn you to hell!" She then turned her back to the door and sat down calmly between Minato and Miyako. "How much time did you say we had left?" She asked either of the two calmly.

"Umm… well…" Miyako was hesitant to tell her.

"Now we have about three minutes before 7:30." Minato cut in again when Miyako was taking forever. He held up a vase with a few pieces broken off, that he found on the ground just a bit ago. "Here, have fun." Minato held the vase out to his sister.

"Minako smirked "GLaDly." She took the vase out of her bother's hand. She played with it by tossing it up into the air a couple of times. The vase fell back down in her hand for the final time. Minako drew her hand with the vase in it back. "Take this you damned door!" She yelled and brought her hand back towards the door, launching the broken vase at it. The vase struck the door and broke into hundreds of tiny pieces that scattered all over the floor in front of the door. Minako dusted her hands off and smiled at the two. "Time to go." she said happily.

Minato stood up as if nothing had happened." Yeah. It's about time we continued on." He followed behind Minako, down the small corridor where the two doors were.

Miyako looked at them as if they were crazy.

"What?" The twins asked together when they noticed how she was looking at them.

"You know what. Never mind. Let's just go." Miyako didn't care anymore. She went over to the other two. _'I've seen enough already for just one day with these two. There's also no need for me to get close to them by asking anything else about them. I doubt we will ever see each other after this anyway'_ "So are we just going to end up going back?"

"Huh? No way am I going back there." Minako replied. "We still haven't explored this door yet." She smiled.

"But isn't this door locked…?" Miyako reminded her. Minako glared at the door. She tried to open it quickly just in case. Once again, however, it was locked.

"You want some too?" Minako screamed and got ready to punch the door but Minato grabbed her arm before she could hit the door with it.

He smiled at her and said "allow me to assist you." Minato spoke with an innocent tone. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. "You can always rely on me, dear sister."

"Thanks…" Minako said. _'What was with his tone? It was so unlike him. It reminded me of some girl for gods sake!'_ "Geez Minato. I never knew you were so innocent." she laughed. "Anyway, where'd you get that key? You been holding out on us."

Minato looked down at the key in his hand in confusion. "When…?"

"My god Minato. You don't even remember when you got the key either? Man, you are so forgetful." Minako teased. "Anyway we should get going. I'm sure if we make it back before 8p.m., our punishment won't be that bad. I'm sure they won't actually start hunting us down until 8p.m. anyway. So that means we have about a half an hour to get out of this godforsaken village." Minako continued through the door with Miyako following her. Minato still stood in the corridor, thinking of how he managed to get a key without even remembering about it in the slightest. 'When did I even use this?'

"Minato! C'mon already!" Minako called from the other room.

"But…"

"Go on," the woman's voice spoke in his head again. "I got that key for you. You said that you would help me, so I will return the favor. Although, I really only want to help my sister and so do you. Why don't we work together to help her." She asked but it sounded more like a demand. Minato hesitated but then nodded when he realized he didn't have much of a choice.

Minato walked into the room to see neither Minako nor Miyako. All there was, were some old chests which didn't look like they were going to have anything important in them. There was a door that was closed, presumably locked, and then there were two sets of stairs that led to a room above him. Above him, the ceiling had a hole in it. It was too hard to make out anything that was up there though.

Up the stairs seemed like the best way to go then. Minato proceeded towards the stairs but hesitated when he heard giggling from behind him. He turned around to see no one there. He shrugged it off and continued to the stairs. "Wait Sae," he heard a small voice say from behind him. Turning around again, Minato saw three kids. One was a girl and the other two were boys. They all wore kimonos on. The boys had grayish-blue while the girl had a very dark blue one on. "Come with us," the girl said.

"But what about my sister," Minato asked and tried to continue up the stairs.

"Don't worry. You'll find Yae later. Just come and play with us for now," one of the boys said and grabbed Minato's arm. The other kids did the same. They started to drag him off of the stairs and towards one of the chests that were stacked up next to the door.

"Wa-wait! Where are we going?" Minato tried to get out of their grasps but for some reason they were incredibly strong.

The other boy shh'd him "it's a surprise Sae."

The chest's lid slid off as they dragged Minato over to it. Crimson butterflies flew out of the box, in all directions. They danced around the four and the children laughed in excitement. "Ready," the girl asked the two boys. "Ready," replied the boys with enthusiasm.

"R-ready for what?" Minato started to lose his calm for once.

The three smiled at him "this," they cheered. They quickly went behind him and pushed him into the chest with the help of the crimson butterflies.

Minato fell face first into the chest. It was relatively deep. It was probably going to hurt when he hit the bottom though… Before he could hit the bottom of the chest, it started to glow a bright crimson color. He fell right through the bottom and found himself falling in a vast emptiness. All around him was the crimson color that glowed quite brightly. Falling behind him were the kids, laughing with amusement. Crimson butterflies flew down next to the four of them, dancing around them. The three kids grabbed each other's hands and then the two on the edges reached their free hands out to Minato. He grabbed their hands and the four fell together with the crimson butterflies, toward another bright glow of crimson.

**Author's notes**

**New chapter hooray! I thought the ending was odd but fun. The last chapter was odd as well. But at least it isn't following the game's story completely. I'm not really sure how much it actually is following the game's story… Oh well. This would've been updated sooner if I didn't have those damn exams… Can't really complain about them now. Three school days left until winter break ^_^! During break I will be able to write a lot more. Well that is if my friends don't bother the hell out of me. Thank you for the reviews, even though one is my sister so I don't really count it too much. I'm I at least got a review besides my sis though. Still, I would like reviews because I want to know if there is anything I can improve or anything. Except for criticism. I don't really want that… By the way, when I underline the words. That is when the woman is speaking only to Minato from in him.  
**

**CA: Disclaimers please!**

**Sae: I thought you were frozen by that red haired girl.**

**CA: Thanks to parody 'r' us, I was freed. Well the twins are still frozen but I'll get them out later. Now do the disclaimers Sae.**

**Sae: Only if I get more appearances in the story.**

**CA: Greedy little… Fine… I don't know what's wrong with you. You've been appearing quite frequently. I mean you basically spoke twice in this once chapter. Isn't that good enough for you?**

**Sae: I want to see Itsuki…**

**CA: Maybe later. Now hurry up. I don't have all day. I have to sleep and get ready for my exams today.**

**Sae: Fine. CA184 does not own anything from Fatal Frame 2 or Persona 3/P3p. By the way, what was with that weird spelling of glad earlier in the chapter? Why was it spelt like "GLaDly"?**

**CA: Think of it like a game for the readers. If they answer what it's significance is and what it is from, then I will allow them to submit a request for me to do. As long as it is reasonable. The first one to get the answer right wins ^_^. (I just hope people try to answer it or I will look like a retard…) My sister Ara is unable to answer unless no one has answered yet by the time the next chapter is published. Ciao!  
**


End file.
